Shinigami contre Saïyen
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Soi Fon déteste les shônens, étant très féministe. Son frère Kisuke est un inventeur de génie. Alors... Que se passe-t-il quand il envoie sa sœur dans l'univers de fiction qu'elle déteste le plus ? Cross Over Dragon Ball Z
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ou comment maudire le type assis sur son nuage _

_qui vous regarde en bouffant du pop-corn_

Je tombe.

Oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable comme introduction, mais pour le moment je ne vois que ça : le sol qui se rapproche très (trop !) vite de moi ! Je sens l'air rentrer de force dans ma bouche et me déformer consciencieusement le visage en même temps que je pousse un hurlement.

Vous savez les : « AAAAAAAAAH, P*TAIN DE B*RDEL DE M*RDE ! » qu'on crie en pensant que personne ne nous entend, accompagné du très distingué : « SI JE TROUVE QUI EST L'ENF*IRE QUI M'A BALANCE ICI, JE LE BUTE ! ».

En même temps, vous flippez un peu vu que vous venez de traverser les nuages à la triple vitesse Grand V et que vous allez crever sans avoir lu le dernier chapitre de NANA.

Quoi "chui la seule concernée" ? Moi, une otaku ? Même pas vrai !

Et c'est là, sur ces pensées très matérialistes (et stupides) que je me rends compte qu'il y a quelqu'un (plusieurs quelqu'un même !) qui m'ont entendu hurler les imbécilités présentes quelques lignes plus haut. Et que ces quelqu'un sont juste en dessous de moi. Y'a même un énergumène aux cheveux noirs qui…

Je me ramasse.

Nan, mais dans le genre grosse gamelle niveau ultime : j'atterris sur le c… hum, le postérieur.

Je grogne et me redresse avant de me rendre compte que le sol est mou. Un peu trop mou pour que ce soit vraiment du sol, en fait.

Je jette un coup d'œil sous moi et lâche un rire nerveux en identifiant l'énergumène aux cheveux en piques.

Décidément, je HAIS mon frère et je HAIS MILLE fois plus sa P*TAIN de machine à transporter dans les fictions !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_ou les frères inventeurs ET otakus sont tous des cons !_

Ma journée s'était pourtant bien passée.

_Quelques heures avant le moment fatidique…_

Je viens de rentrer du lycée on a eu sport, mais aucune interro : en gros, tout baigne ! Oui, j'aime le sport, et alors ? ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je suis obligée d'en faire plusieurs heures par jour sinon je n'arrive pas à dormir. Anormale, moi ? encore plus que vous ne le pensez, ne vous rassurez pas… Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

J'ouvre donc la porte de chez moi et crie un « JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! » retentissant. Une minute plus tard, il débarque dans la cuisine alors que je nous prépare notre goûter habituel.

Arrêt sur image.

Vous voyez ce gars à l'air louche, qui a une belle gueule mais un sourire complètement crétin ? ce type mal rasé coiffé d'un bob et qui porte des getas ? cet ahuri essoufflé mais à l'air heureux et avec une clé à molette à la main ?

Attendez… clé à molette ? Je soupire intérieurement et me pose une énième fois la même question : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé comme connerie ?... » Je vais vous expliquer. Je lui tends le Shônen Jump de la semaine, une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres.

- Tiens, ton _truc_…

Croyez-le ou non, voilà la phrase _à la con _qui a changé mon destin à jamais…

Il se jette dessus comme un chien sur un os et le feuillette directement avec fièvre, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux. Voilà le gros problème de mon frère Kisuke : c'est un otaku fini. Il passe des nuits entières à découvrir des séries, éplucher des scans ou dévorer des fanfictions. Mais le pire… c'est qu'il ne lit que des shônen ! A son âge (25 ans) en plus ! Dois-je préciser qu'il s'agit là d'un de nos majeurs sujets de dispute ?

Je suis totalement accro à tout ce qui touche aux shôjo, mais _moi _je suis encore lycéenne ! c'est de mon âge !

En plus, s'il y a bien un genre de manga que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est bien le shônen : les mecs passent leur temps à se taper dessus et à devenir les plus forts du monde (en accessoire, juste pour les "héros")… et les filles sont des mannequins à bonnet G existant pour le plaisir des yeux du lecteur, ne servant qu'à être jalouses, se faire sauver ou faire des gosses (en dernier recours) !

Voilà bien le type de pensée machiste qui m'horripile !

Je m'assoie à la table et commence à avaler mon thé (spécialité maison du frangin), suivant des yeux le mouvement de doigts (tourner les pages) rapide de mon aîné.

- Alors, Kisuke, qu'est-ce que t'as mis au point aujourd'hui ? Un détecteur de mensonges ? un corps artificiel ? Ou bien une machine pour traverser le temps ?

Je remarque qu'il ne touche pas à son thé, lui qui d'habitude en est friand. Bah, il est trop plongé dans Naruto ou One Piece je suppose… Un sourire d'imbécile heureux étire pourtant ses lèvres.

- Tu verras par toi-même, Soi-chan. Tu verras…

Je hausse un sourcil, un peu perplexe de sa réponse.

Soi, c'est pas mon prénom. A l'origine, je m'appelle Shaolin mais j'ai dû le changer il y a quelques années. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Soi Fon même si je suis japonais, ma mère Xiang est chinoise. Ou était vu que je ne sais même pas où elle est. Elle pourrait être en train de crever que cela ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. Bref…

Je suis plutôt petite (pour ne pas dire carrément !) j'ai des cheveux noirs courts dont les extrémités partent dans tous les sens des yeux gris orage bridés qui me donnent constamment un air dur et une poitrine quasi-inexistante. Une des rares choses que j'aime chez moi est ma minceur, due au sport intensif (taïjutsu, ninjutsu, aïkido, kenjutsu: 1 heure et demie chacun par semaine).

Sinon… on peut dire que je suis l'opposée de ce que recherche le lycéen japonais moyen : douée en sport mais plus que lui, intelligente mais pas bosseuse, mince mais pas sensuelle, jolie mais pas belle ni superficielle… Autrement dit (le tact en moins, quoi) : j'ai _aucun _succès avec les mecs ! Enfin, si c'est pour me coltiner un copain complètement macho, non merci.

Le rire étouffé de Kisuke me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Mais quel gamin !

Je sens soudain le sol bouger en dessous moi. Non, c'est ma tête qui bouge ? Rho la la, j'ai mal au crâne… ! je me sens tomber. Mes paupières se ferment sur les yeux brillants de malice de mon frère. Je viens de comprendre : le thé !

Je…

_Retour dans le présent…_

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée là.. assise sur un mec de manga dont je ne connais que trop bien la tête, avec une poignée d'autres gugusses qui me regardent l'air de dire « mais c'est une suicidaire, cette fille ! »

Parce que l'excité aux cheveux en piques que je viens à moitié (hum… chui gentille) d'écraser, vous le connaissez sans doute.

Il fait partie d'un shônen qu'on nomme culte, mais dont beaucoup trouvent qu'il est mal dessiné et dépassé. Un manga qu'on cite continuellement en référence majeure dont mon frère a été fan dès le premier regard (et qui me donne toujours envie de vomir, soit dit en passant c'est tellement sexiste et décalé !).

Allez, un petit effort ! Le héros y est totalement attardé, doublé d'une mentalité de crétin altruiste honnête et crédule. C'est rempli de grand-méchant-pas-beau-alien-qui-veut-détruire-et/ou-conquérir-{l'Univers la planète Terre - veuillez rayer les mentions inutiles}-et-qui-est-le-plus-fort-mais-qui-est-battu-de-juste-justesse-par-le-héros-stupide. Héros qui appartient en fait à une race d'aliens (lui aussi) et qui n'a que des amis (même des anciens ennemis, qui sont en fait pas si méchants que ça enfin, moi je trouve qu'ils le cachent bien le fait qu'ils sont sympas. Nan je ne vise personne, et surtout pas le crétin en dessous de moi).

Quoi, vous avez toujours pas deviné ? Allez un dernier indice : le nom de la série est inspirée d'une histoire de dragon et de boules de cristal.

Eh oui. Bah oui.

J'ai atterri dans Dragon Ball Z. Sur un Saïyen. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus. P*tain, mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui se paie les cas sociaux ? Il a fallu que ce soit un des types les plus forts du manga : le mec au caractère le plus merdique qui soit, alias Végéta (prince du peuple Saïyen enfin si on peut encore appeler _ça _un peuple).

Je suis pas dans le caca, non… Surtout qu'un sac (MON sac ! de cours) à l'air bien lourd vient justement de lui écraser la gueule. Je le ramasse et me lève en vitesse (l'instinct de survie qui clignote : Danger !) et fouille dedans. Je grince des dents en faisant l'inventaire : un appareil photo rose bonbon, un disque dur où est collé une image de Dragon Ball, une boîte de bonbons (avec une tête de lapin), une trousse, quelques vêtements fourrés en boule et un manga aux pages blanches. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant que mon téléphone répond présent et (surtout !) qu'il y a du réseau. J'appelle mon frère dans la seconde. Une sonnerie, deux…

- Allo ? ~

- KISUKE ! T'ES VRAIMENT C*N ! Ramène-moi TOUT DE SUITE !

Alerte rouge ! alerte rouge ! je répète : alerte rouge pour l'instinct de survie : l'individu « crétin de Saïyen (alias Végéta) » s'est redressé !

Il a pas l'air ravi. Oups. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bourde…

- Désolé, je peux pas ! ~

- Tu… tu déconnes ? Tu peux pas ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je peux pas t'expliquer, tu comprendrais pas… Au fait, y'a Freezer et son "father" qui vont débarquer dans quelques secondes.

Gros moment d'incompréhension, durant lequel je joue au loup avec Végéta. Il me court après, avec apparemment la pacifique intention de me trouer la peau. Peace & Love, mec !

- Freezer ? Comme un congélateur ?

Les personnages s'immobilisent (le crétin de loup aussi) alors que mon frère soupire.

- Nan, le mec qui balance des grosses boules de feu. Si tu ne tiens pas à voir ton espérance de vie faire une chute libre, je te conseille d'avaler un des bonbons qui sont dans ton sac.

- … Aaaaah, tu veux parler de Lézard-man ?

Silence au bout du fil.

Je crois que Kisuke est consterné.

Je sens soudain quelque chose de très _très _négatif dans mon dos. Quelque chose de pire (et largement) que l'autre crétin, qui lui aussi s'est figé.

Je me retourne pour voir une sorte de vaisseau spatial atterrir quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Je pousse un juron et commet une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie : j'obéis à mon frère et avale un bonbon…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_ou leçon n°1 de rétamage de méchants-pas-beaux-lézards/congélateurs._

Booooooon, pas paniquer. Pas paniquer. Merde, rester STOÏQUE !

C'est ce que je me dis depuis quelques secondes en me regardant. Nan, mais c'est quoi encore que ce B*RDEL ?

Je ne suis vraisemblablement plus dans mon corps. Vu qu'il se trouve agenouillé avec déférence derrière moi. Comme s'il y a une autre âme que la mienne dedans.

Et merde.

Je suis habillée d'un habit noir sans manches ni dos avec des mitaines longues et noires et des ballerines ressemblant à des chaussures de combat, qui sont (vous l'aurez deviné)… noires ! En gros, l'uniforme de l'Autre.

Re-merde.

En plus, j'ai son sabre à la ceinture.

Merde, merde, merde !

Je décide de me retourner, en restant la plus froide possible.

- Ton nom, je lâche à mon corps.

Ça fait bizarre de « me » voir « me » redresser et « me » regarder avec estime.

- JoyJoy, Soi Fon-sama ! ~ piom. Pour vous servir ! ~ piom.

Je me détourne, la tête remplie de questions. Pourquoi ai-je l'apparence de l'Autre ?

- Tes « piom » m'agacent.

Je tente de masquer mon trouble avec des répliques ressemblant à celles de l'Autre .

- Je te confie mon corps et l'encadrement de ces… (j'hésite) ces… ces…

Je fais volte face et regarde le petit groupe, reprenant une expression plus humaine. Je suis un peu (léger !) perdue.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

La moitié d'entre eux tombent par terre en entendant ma question. Le crétin de Saïyen a une réaction opposée, puisqu'il « m'interpelle ». Enfin, je préfère être polie…

- NAN, MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? TU VIENS DE M'ECRASER, P*TASSE ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Je soupire et fait un signe un signe à JoyJoy je le frapperais bien, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Mon corps se jette donc sur Végéta, un grand sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Ce doit être la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, puisqu'il se retrouve par terre une nouvelle fois en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Kaméhaméha ».

- LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! ESPECE DE T*REE !

- Reste tranquille ! ~ piom. Soi Fon-sama a besoin de silence, crétin ! ~ piom.

- C'EST QUI LE CRETIN, ATTARDEE ?

La femme aux cheveux bleus (Buta ? Bula ? Bulma ?) essaie de calmer le guerrier de l'espace (nom débile, si je puis dire), un peu gênée.

- T'es pas vraiment en position de protester, Végéta.

Je m'apprête à partir…

- LA FERME, FEMME !

…mais la réplique du crétin me fait voir rouge.

- Voilà ce que je HAIS dans ce monde ! Vous n'êtes tous que des MACHOS PRETENTIEUX !

Pour le moment, mon corps a réagi comme je suis capable de le faire en cours de taïjutsu. Donc, je peux essayer ça, peut-être…

- JoyJoy, son bras !

YES ! Comme je l'espérais, l'âme fait craquer bizarrement le bras de Végéta. Il pousse un cri.

- C*NASSE ! T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME CASSER LE BRAS !

- Tais-toi ! ~ piom.

Comme prévu, elle serre un peu plus fort, ce qui le fait jurer. Je lâche un soupir et utilise le shunpo. Oui, je maîtrise le shunpo. C'est un tout petit peu une des techniques favorites de l'Autre en même temps.

Vous voulez que je vous dise qui c'est, pas vrai ?

Bah en fait, depuis que je suis toute petite, je fais des rêves. A chaque fois que je m'endors, je me retrouve dans le corps d'une autre personne : l'Autre. Nous avons le même nom, le même physique et la même façon d'être. Mais notre manière de pensée diffère.

Ah, et elle est une Déesse de la Mort. Une des 13 capitaines des Armées de la Cour.

Ça explique pas mal de choses, je sais.

Je continue à courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le vaisseau spatial. Ledit Lézard-man, son père et quelques hommes de main viennent apparemment tout juste de sortir. J'analyse leur énergie.

Mouais, même pas niveau troisième siège pour les plus forts. Les autres, c'est de la piétaille. Je ne devrais avoir aucun problème pour tous les buter. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai même pas demandé aux autres ahuris comment ils le voulaient. Saignant ? A point ? Cramé ? Je me décide rapidement. Vu que je n'aime ni sa tête, ni l'esprit que son énergie reflète ce sera du « désintégré » ! Il va morfler…

- Qui es-tu ? me demande l'extraterrestre.

Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et sifflote à moitié en observant le paysage. Des pierres, des pierres, des pierres et, oh ! des pierres. Ça change.

Un de ces abrutis essaie de me tirer dessus. Bah voyons.

Je m'écarte juste assez pour le faire chier, mais trop rapidement pour que quiconque ne le voie. Ah ah, je suis la meilleure en tout cas, c'est ce que me dis leur têtes surprises.

…

Bon, là, ça fait 10 tirs, je commence à en avoir marre.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop faibles !

J'utilise encore le shunpo et les envoie tous valdinguer d'un coup de poing ou d'un coup de pied. Les capacités de l'Autre sont vraiment effrayantes.

- Qui es-tu ? répète Lézard-man

Je lui jette un regard à faire froid dans le dos, by l'Autre. 'Faut dire qu'elle est vraiment une spécialiste. Je souris étrangement, histoire de le faire flipper, et répond enfin.

- Sous cette forme, je suis comme l'Autre. Alors je vais utiliser son identité puisqu'elle est devenue mienne.

Voilàààà, et maintenant, un silence pour qu'il essaie de digérer ce que je viens de dire mais pas de trop pour ne pas diminuer l'effet de charisme.

- Capitaine de la Seconde Division des 13 Armées de la Cour, Commandante en chef des Forces Spéciales, des Services d'espionnage, ainsi que de la police militaire. Sans oublier… le titre de 9e chef du clan Fon, spécialiste de l'espionnage et des assassinats.

Un ange (de la mort, cela va sans dire) passe.

- Mais pour faire simple, on va dire Soi Fon.

Ai-je réussi ma tentative d'intimidation ?

- 'Connais pas.

Apparemment non. Je laisse mon énergie exploser et la rend la plus menaçante possible. J'y vais fort un halo bleu vient carrément envelopper mon corps. Mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu.

- Eh ben, t'as intérêt à t'en souvenir comme du nom de la femme qui t'as tué !

J'utilise le shunpo et apparaît directement devant lui. Je commence à e bombarder de coups. J'enchaîne les différents coups de poings que j'ai appris à une vitesse dont je ne me pensais pas capable. Les bras croisés en bouclier devant lui, il n'est capable que d'encaisser les coups. Agacée, je finis par l'envoyer valser dans un rocher à plus de 50 mètres avec un généreux coup de pied.

Debout dans les airs, j'observe l'endroit empoussiéré où il s'est crashé. Je laisse un sourire arrogant fleurir sur mes lèvres.

- Eh ben, Lézard-man, c'est tout ce que t'as ? Tu crois pouvoir conquérir l'univers avec une puissance de frappe aussi ridicule ? Même mon lourdaud de vice-capitaine est plus fort que toi, c'est pour dire ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de sortir mon zanpakutô.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, Freezer se décide à ressortir des décombres. Il a l'air (passablement) énervé. Limite du pétage de plomb, en fait.

- JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Je me garde de lui lancer un « essaie juste, pour voir ». Je grimace un peu, pas inquiète pour deux yen.

- Tu plagies l'autre crétin de Saïyen, là…

Une voix énervée parvient (de très loin) jusqu'à nous.

- J'ai entendu, p*tasse ! Aïe… !

Se remettant à ma hauteur, le susnommé congélateur se met à préparer une énorme boule de feu. Icerberg-man (le roi Cold, quoi) l'interpelle.

- Tu ne comptes plus attendre l'arrivée de Son Goku ?

- Non ! Cette sale humaine a largement dépassé le stade maximum de ma patience.

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sale humaine, connard ?

- Tu as raison, mon fils.

J'interviens, légèrement énervée.

- Dites, Lézard-man et Iceberg-man, vous foutez quoi ?

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je me retiens de me marrer devant leurs airs indignés.

- TU VIENS DE M'APPELER COMMENT ? (*2)

- Rha la la, z'êtes vraiment mou du cerveau ou je rêve ? Je comprends mieux comment l'autre attardé a pu te battre, Lézard-man.

- CHUI PAS UN LÉZARD ! et cet idiot sera le prochain à mourir, n'aie crainte ! PRENDS ÇA !

Et il me balance sa grosse boule de feu à la figure. Hem, et je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? Soit je reste là et je meurs cramée et explosée… soit j'annule sa putain d'attaque. Tilt ! Ah bah oui, chui bête moi…

Je concentre mon reiatsu comme de l'énergie kidô dans mon torse. Mes vêtements éclatent à cause de la violence de la puissance du shunko… L'Autre est vraiment une bourrin, décidément… ça fait peur d'expérimenter sa puissance en vrai (et non pas dans un rêve, comme j'en ai l'habitude).

Je balance une puissante contre-attaque dans le machin qui menaçait de me cramer (et de détruire la Terre, soit dit en passant) il se fait désintégrer.

Gentil petit Freezer ! Oh, il est gentil ! Nan, mais regardez-le avec sa tête d'ahuri complet. Je crois que je l'ai (complètement) décontenancé.

Un peu orgueilleuse, j'utilise encore le shunpo et commence ma réplique qui tue.

- Je ne suis pas une humaine…

Un déplacement, un grand coup dans la poitrine et il se désintègre.

- …mais une Déesse de la Mort !

Oups, je l'ai tué avant qu'il n'entende la fin ! Bon pas grave, il en reste un. Je me tourne vers Iceberg-man.

- T'es le suivant.

Il tente de se sauver vers son vaisseau. Pitoyable.

La seconde d'après, je « désactive » mon shunko et ré atterrit par terre en douceur. Cold explose derrière moi.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

_Ou vous apprenez qu'à coté de votre calvaire, un Vasto Lorde, c'est de la rigolade._

Je soupire en voyant JoyJoy encore en train de casser le bras de l'autre crétin de Saïyen, alias Végéta.

- Et le bras fait crac ! ~ piom

CRAC !

- AAAAH ! LÂCHE-MOI ! (nouvelle flopée de jurons que le rating m'interdit de citer).

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande de débiles ? je finis par lâcher.

Le petit groupe se fige en voyant que je suis revenue. Enfin, revenue en UN morceau et sans aucun égratignure serait plus juste. Je vois le type bicolore (Piccolo ? nom _ridicule_ pour ne pas dire autre chose…) froncer les sourcils (enfin, ce qui semble être une sorte de sourcils) et loucher sur mon Suzumebachi.

- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Directement, il détourne le regard. Bah oui, j'ai le droit d'être gênée, non ? Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on me regarde, encore moins aussi fixement. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, j'étais une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et anonyme. Non ?...

D'accord, je me tais.

- Au fait, vous avez pas répondu à ma question. Z'êtes qui ?

Un type aux cheveux courts avec des cicatrices sur le visage fait le premier pas, un peu arrogant. Catégorie immédiate : macho à tête de c*n.

- Yamcha.

Après, c'est un type bizarre avec un troisième œil. Ooooh, un moine !

- Je suis Ten Shin Han.

- Je peux t'appeler TenTen ? C'est un peu long, sinon.

Son regard noir est assez éloquent j'y réponds par un sourire féroce. Couché !

- Je m'appelle Chaozu.

Je suis obligée de me baisser (chose rare !) pour voir le petit personnage. Ah oui ! le clown.

- Moi, c'est Krilin.

Effectivement, il a une tête bizarre. Je crois que son surnom sera « six points ».

- Piccolo.

Ouhla ! Il a pas l'air commode, le Namek ! Des rares choses dont je me souviens, c'était un chieur qui portait une cape de plusieurs tonnes. Bon bah : j'ai qu'à l'appeler « Grincheux » !

- Je m'appelle Bulma Brief. Enchantée !

A elle (par contre), je lui souris. Enfin une fille de caractère ! Je commençais à désespérer. Je sais qu'elle a peur de moi mais je m'en fiche.

- Gohan.

Je fais de grands yeux en voyant le petit bout de chou. KAWAII ! V'là que mes origines japonaises ressortent…

Oups… : c'est moi ou je viens de penser à voix haute ? Merde, je vais le choquer à vie…

- Saleté de femme…

- Et ton bras fait crac ! ~ piom

CRAC !

- IAAAAAH ! S*lope ! s*lope !

Je soupire et retourne près de mon corps avec un air blasé.

- T'as fini de jouer, JoyJoy ? Je sais que ce type est un machiste doublé d'un crétin –Saïyen qui plus est– mais je peux tout aussi bien le frapper moi-même !

Silence.

Ma réplique a l'air d'avoir bluffé tout le monde. Je ré intègre mon corps et remets JoyJoy dans ma boîte à bonbons. Le crétin a du mal à se lever… tant mieux ! Je sors à nouveau mon téléphone portable. Comme je le pensais, un logiciel de localisation y a été intégré. Mon frère n'est décidément qu'un idiot… la position d'atterrissage de Son Goku ainsi que son heure d'arrivée est indiquée. Il reste trois heures. Bon.

- Vous venez ? Je sais où va atterrir l'autre ahu- Son Goku.

Des questions fusent.

- Tu connais Son Goku ?

- Comment ?

- Où ?

- Pourquoi ?

Je les ignore superbement et utilise le shunpo pour échapper au coup de poing que voulais me balancer le crétin. Niark ! Il l'avait pas vu venir celle-là : mais bien sûr que je peux utiliser le shunpo dans mon corps ! Je suis mon radar et arrive en moins de trente secondes sur les lieux. Je localise les autres grâce à leurs énergies. Ils sont encore loin. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle que ce n'est pas l'attardé qui aurait dû buté Lézard-man mais un type avec des cheveux roses. Je m'assoie sur un rocher et les attend avec patience. Je trouve dans mon sac un kit de survie dépliable. Curieuse, je l'active en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge… et me retrouve face à un cube de deux fois ma tête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Kaméhaméha ». Gloups.

Il est où le bouton OFF sur ce truc ? Je rentre par une porte creusée dans une des parois et découvre une mini-infirmerie. Il y a un lit, des instruments de chirurgie en tout genre et des produits de stérilisation tout ça dans une partie de la pièce isolée par un rideau épais de plastique imperméable. Là où je suis, il y a une petite table, un canapé trois places, deux fauteuils, cinq chaises et un réfrigérateur. Quelqu'un m'explique comment j'ai fait pour porter tout ça dans mon sac, moi ?

Des sifflements appréciateurs retentissent dans mon dos. Bulma a l'air assez stupéfaite, les autres encore plus. Je fouille dans le frigo et y prend un jus de fruit.

- Vous pouvez vous servir.

Il y a un léger moment de décalage, puis la scientifique prend la parole.

- Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

- Hum… c'est l'autre idiot qui l'a mis dans mon sac.

- L'autre idiot ?

- Kisuke. Celui qui m'a envoyé ici.

J'entends Végéta étouffer un juron.

- Parce que t'es pas venue de ton plein gré ?

- Bah non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Crétin de Saïyen ! J'aime pas les machos, alors pourquoi j'aurais voulu venir ici ?

Ils ont pas l'air de faire le lien. Tant pis. Je m'installe sur un des fauteuils et sirote ma boisson sous les yeux du groupe. Piccolo est ressorti Gohan l'a suivi. Mais Bulma, TenTen, Chaozu, Yamcha et Végéta sont restés. C'est que je leur fait peur, ma parole ! Je bidouille mon téléphone pendant un peu plus de deux heures, me demandant qui est le type aux cheveux mauves. Finalement, au bout de deux heures et demi de casse tête intensif, je finis par appeler Kisuke à contrecœur.

- Allo ? ~

- Kisuke.

- … DESOLE ! MAIS JE PEUX PAS TE RAMENER !

- Si tu dis ça encore une fois, je te jure que tu mourras de la pire façon qui soit une fois que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de rentrer.

- …

- J'avais une question à te poser. Le type aux cheveux roses…

- Tu parles de Trunks ?

- B*RDEL, MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE ME LAISSE TERMINER MES PHRASES ?

Mon hurlement de colère a l'air d'avoir endommager passablement les tympans des gens autour de moi. Le regard chargé de menace que je lance cependant à Végéta le dissuade de bouger. Na !

- Donc, ce type-là, il était pas censé débarquer ?

Silence.

- Soi fon…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fait une énoooooooorme connerie.

- Ah ?

- Je crois que tu as changé l'Histoire.

- Ah.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ni comment ?

- Je dois avouer que j'en ai passablement rien à battre mais je savais que t'allais me le dire de toute façon.

- C'est le fils de deux personnages.

- … tu veux dire qu'un des deux parents a décidé de ne plus avoir de gosse parce que je lui fais trop peur ?

- Nan ! Chai pas non plus ce qui s'est passé, mais…

- Ouais, bon, dis-le, franco : c'est qui ?

- Bulma et… BIP BIP BIP ! VOTRE BATTERIE EST EPUISEE.

L'écran s'éteint brusquement et je reste quelques secondes à regarder mon téléphone, le lâche, qui s'est déchargé. Je pousse finalement un cri et fouille dans mon sac. Rien. Nada. Niet. Nothing.

- Mais c'est qu'il a oublié de me filer un chargeur, ce con !

Je lâche un rire nerveux. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Heureusement pour le peu de nerfs qu'il me reste, une forte secousse me ramène à la « réalité » (si je puis dire). Tous sortent : une bouboule est tombée du ciel et vient de s'écraser à moins de trois mètres de notre capsule. Merci pour la précision, Kisuke : un peu plus et on était écrasés !

Je repère de nouveau le fameux bouton rouge et appuie dessus : tout se replie et reforme le « banal » kit de survie en forme de cube. Je le remets dans mon sac et observe le guerrier qui vient de sortir de la capsule. Grand, très musclé, il a des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens et dressés en piques sur sa tête. Il a cependant l'air plus sympathique (et plus débile…) que l'autre crétin. Il finit par me remarquer.

- T'es qui ?

Pour la politesse, on repassera.

- Je m'appelle Soi Fon.

- Enchanté !

- … ravie de te connaître.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sourire aussi imbécile et heureux étire ses lèvres ? J'espère (pour lui) qu'il ne s'amuse pas à mes dépens.

- Son Goku, intervient Yamcha, c'est elle qui a battu Freezer et le roi Cold.

Ah ! ah ! Là, il y a une réaction. Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde avec l'air nettement plus sérieux. Pour confirmer les dires du macho, je relâche un peu mon reiatsu.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. Mais comme Lézard-man se la ramenait un peu trop ET qu'il m'a balancé une boule de feu à la gueule… bah, je l'ai buté.

Il y a un silence. Puis Goku éclate de rire.

- T'es marrante !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

- Et intéressante aussi ! Faudra qu'on se batte un de ces jours !

C'est officiel : ce type est cinglé. Je remarque que Végéta fait toujours la tronche.

- Bah quoi, t'as encore mal ?

- Ta gueule !

Et un coup de poing, un !

- Sois un peu plus respectueux envers les autres, crétin de Saïyen !

Ce n'est que là que je sens un bout de papier dans une des poches de la jupe de mon uniforme. Je le sors et lis ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus d'une écriture que je connais bien. Et pâlis en lisant les premières lignes.

_« Ma chère Soi-chan,_

_Comme tu l'as deviné, tu te situes dans le monde de Dragon Ball Z. __Mais__, tu ne pourras en sortir qu'à une seule condition… »_

Je sens le coup foireux.

_« … t'attacher (sentimentalement, j'entends) à toute la Z-team, sans exception ! Bonne chance ! »_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Désespoir

_ou cohabiter avec un macho_

Ai-je vraiment mérité ça ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? J'ai été sympa, pourtant. J'ai pas tué Végéta. J'ai massacré Lézard-man et sa clique. Je leur ai filé des boissons. Je les ai menés à Goku. Je leur ai même dit qu'ils devaient s'entraîner à cause de l'arrivée imminente des cyborgs. Et j'ai filé à Goku ses médocs (apparus comme par « magie » dans le fond de mon sac… merci, Kisuke) pour pas crever.

Alors, chui pas gentille ? Dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'infliger ça ?

Bulma me regarde, un peu surprise.

- Bah, je pensais que…

L'autre crétin s'y met.

- T'es folle, femme ?

J'en rajoute une couche :

- Vous rêvez si vous pensez que je vais accepter ce traitement ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Elle a l'air un peu gênée, voire vexée.

- Euh…

Tiens l'autre macho (à tête de con) a pas l'air trop d'accord non plus…

- Bulma, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Quoi ?

- Je refuse que…

- Il est hors de question que…

J'explose.

- VOS GUEULES !

Le résultat est immédiat et en plus, ça fait du bien. Après avoir réveillé Bulma (définitivement plus sensible que nous) avec une bonne paire de baffes (que voulez vous : on est bourrin ou on l'est pas), nous l'entourons. Je sens des ondes négatives émaner des deux hommes.

- Bon, maintenant explique-toi.

SBAF !

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QUI M'A BAFFE ?

Bulma 1 – Yamcha 0.

- T'ES FOLLE ? C'ETAIT PAS UNE RAISON POUR M'EN FOUTRE UNE A MOI AUSSI ! EN PLUS, C'EST VEGETA ! J'AI RIEN FAIT, MOI !

SBAF ! SBAF !

- POURQUOI TU M'AS ENCORE FRAPPE ?

- PETASSE !

Bulma 2 – Yamcha 0 – Végéta 0. Et moi, je suis l'arbitre (hé ho, je suis peut-être une shinigami, mais je ne tiens pas à mourir prématurément, moi !).

Elle inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Et finit par reprendre une couleur plus normale que son teint colérique rouge écrevisse (très joli écarlate, soit dit en passant).

- Goku et Chichi ont une petite maison.

- Hum.

- Ils habitent avec Gohan, en plus.

- Hum.

- Une humaine ne peut pas_ vivre_ au palais de Kami-sama.

- Hum.

- Krilin a… peur d'elle.

- Hum.

- Ten Shin Han et Chaozu refusent d'avoir une fille chez eux. Surtout une guerrière.

- Hum.

- Il reste donc moi, avec mon argent, ma grande maison et mes chambres !

- Hum hum.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que t'as oublié un _léger détail_.

- Lequel ?

- _Pourquoi je dois dormir dans la chambre voisine de celle de ce crétin de Saïyen _?

- Mais parce que j'ai plus d'autre chambre de dispo !

Et elle le dit avec le sourire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se rend compte que ça risque d'être le remake de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale tous les jours, avec une proximité pareille.

La Z-team tout entière est consternée.

Ô rage, ô désespoir !...


	6. Chapitre 5

Konnichiwa, mina-san ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur du chapitre qu'on m'a reproché (hum hum, vachement court, je l'avoue), je précise que ce sera le cas pour la plupart jusqu'à la fin de la première partie de la fic !

Eh oui, j'ai prévu une deuxième partie ^^ mais vous verrez cela plus tard…

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire : les chapitres allant jusqu'à l'épilogue sont en fait les sentiments que découvre (ou redécouvre) notre chère Soi-chan avec la Z-Team ! C'était la petite explication du jour…

Bref, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Peur

_ou la salle de bain…_

Du calme, Soi Fon.

On inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Je vais m'évanouir.

D'accord, y'a pas moyen que je rentre là-dedans. Je recule de deux pas, sentant mon petit déjeuner remonter de mon estomac. Je ne PEUX pas.

On inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Allez, je _peux _le faire.

Après tout, j'ai la force de l'Autre.

Je suis une shinigami possédant le grade de capitaine des armées de la Cour. La femme la plus rapide de la Soul Society. Je maîtrise Shikaï et Bankaï. Je peux utiliser le shunko.

Un pas en avant.

Je commande les Forces Spéciales. Tous se retournent sur mon passage. Je suis une experte en assassinat, poison et espionnage. Je possède une puissance physique monstrueuse.

Un pas en avant.

On inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Un pas en arrière.

Je tombe sur le sol et recule en tremblant.

Définitivement, je peux pas.

C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sens une pellicule de sueur recouvrir ma peau sous l'effet de la peur terrible qui me broie.

Je ne peux pas.

C'est _là-dedans_.

C'est là-dedans que Kisuke avait fait cette fichue expérience. C'est là-dedans que j'ai failli perdre la vie, à moitié transformée en poisson, m'asphyxiant presque.

Mais je ne peux pas le dire.

Pas à Bulma. Je suis sûre que Végéta l'apprendrait. Il pourra se venger moralement et…

Je lâche un gémissement.

Je ne peux pas.

La femme aux cheveux bleussort de la pièce maudite et me regarde, les mains sur les hanches.

- Bah dis donc, Soi Fon, dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai préparé, ce bain…


	7. Chapitre 6

Et un autre chapitre pour la route !

Chapitre 6 : Colère

_ou le mystère des mangas disparus._

- C'EST UNE INSULTE ! UN _SCANDALE_ !

Les gens s'attroupent autour de nous, mais je m'en fiche. Je prends le type par le col et commence à le secouer rageusement il a l'air d'ailleurs passablement terrifié.

- ESPECE DE… !

Chichi s'approche. Je la stoppe d'un signe de ma main libre et dit d'une voix sèche :

- Reste en dehors de ça, Chichi.

- Mais !...

- S'il te plaît.

Ouhla, je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure ce soir. Mais je m'en tape royalement. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste une envie irrésistible de boxer ce mec.

- ENF*IRE !

- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi !

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Je lui adresse mon meilleur sourire sadique, fruit de l'observation quasi-quotidienne des capitaines shinigamis de la onzième et douzième division. Ajouté à l'aura maléfique de celle de la quatrième, je fous _vraiment _ les jetons. Le gars tremble violemment, passant subitement du vert épinard au blanc aspirine.

- J'ai une femme et six enfants !

- Et alors ?

- Je promets de ne plus faire ce genre d'erreurs !

- Vraiment ?

- Je le jure ! Sur mon âme !

Aaaaaaaaah, bah il voit, quand il veut ! Je le balance sans ménagement contre un rayon du magasin. Tout lui tombe dessus dans un fracas de fin du monde, mais je sais qu'il est vivant à l'énergie qu'il dégage.

- Je repasserais !... et tout a intérêt à être nickel !

J'entends un « _à vos ordres !_ » étouffé par la montagne de livres. Je m'éloigne, satisfaite. La foule s'écarte sur mon passage, m'observant avec des yeux ronds. Je sourie, nettement plus détendue que d'habitude : je prends de l'assurance en public, ma parole ! Chichi me suit, furieuse. Enfin, c'est un euphémisme…

- MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Aïe, mes oreilles…

- Ce barbare avait besoin d'une leçon !

- Mais que t'as fait ce pauvre vendeur ?

- … Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun shôjo en rayon !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Honte

_ou la piscine a des yeux._

Je hais ces yeux.

Ils me font peur, me donnent envie de partir en courant. Ils me fixent comme si j'étais une bête sauvage en cage ou un jouet jetable.

Je déglutis.

J'entends à peine le discours de leur leader.

- Soi Fon est nouvelle parmi nous : dites lui bonjour !

- BONJOUR ! s'exclament-ils en chœur.

Kami-sama, du bourrage de crâne !

- Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle fera cours avec nous… c'est compris ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii !

Du vrai lavage de cerveau…

Je me sens passablement ridicule dans l'habit que j'ai dû enfiler. Je sais que c'est obligatoire, mais bon…

Leurs petits yeux pervers continuent de me fixer avec un air niais et torve. Un frisson d'horreur parcoure tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Devant leur insistance silencieuse, j'enfile le bout de plastique violet et sans forme sur ma tête.

- Vos tresses.

Je lui jette un regard noir, mais il reste impassible. Foutue petite taille… foutues consignes !

- Quoi, mes tresses ?

- Vous devez aussi les mettre dans le bonnet.

Je pousse un soupir mais me fige en repérant des énergies devenues familières depuis ces trois derniers mois.

Végéta, Goku, Chichi, Bulma et Yamcha sont derrière la vitre qui nous sépare (moi et les mous du cerveau) des gens "normaux".

Et ils se marrent…

Bordel, mais POURQUOI j'ai cédé face à Bulma pour des cours de natation ?


End file.
